The Vampire Slayer's Daughter
by Ringer11
Summary: It has been sixteen years since Sunnydale was destroyed but they rebuilt it quickly. Buffy now has a sixteen year old daughter named Jordan but Jordan isn't all what she seems. Jordan is a human and a vampire all mixed into one. Spike is her father but nobody talks about him to her. What happens when a new big evil comes into the new Sunnydale and threatens everybody? Spike is back
1. Chapter 1

_**Sixteen years later after the finale, Buffy has a sixteen year old daughter named Jordan. Jordan isn't any normal human though, she's a Vampire/Human. They rebuilt the old Sunnydale so it is still on a Hellmouth which makes Jordan's condition worse. This will be written in story format and I hope you all like it! **_

_One, two, three, stake! _Jordan thought as she swiped at the ugly vampire with her stake.

"Eyes on the prize Jord, never take your eyes off!" Buffy called to her daughter who sat on a tombstone with her arms folded.

Jordan paused from fighting. "Yes mother,"

The vampire lunged at Jordan and tackled her to the ground. Jordan landed hard and made a grunting noise. Buffy steps in looking a bit concerned. Jordan's face has become wrinkly like a vampire's and she snarls at her attacker. Buffy grabs the stake from Jordan's hand, stabs the other vampire in the heart and returns the stake to Jordan.

"Mom!" Jordan whines.

"You were getting your ass handed to you!" Buffy offers her daughter a hand off the ground and pulls her to her feet. She runs a finger down Jordan's wrinkles. "You're still wrinkly,"

"Yeah I guess it just happens that way, I'm kind of hungry, can I have a bite to eat on the way home?"

"No!" Buffy says strictly as they start to walk out of the graveyard.

"Come on! Can I just have a bite of someone's arm? Just a tiny bite?"

"No."

"How about a tiny bite out of their neck? That's the most tastiest part!"

"NO! Don't you remember what you did to that girl at school?"

Jordan gives a slight smile. "She deserved it, she shouldn't push around people like that."

"Yeah well you shouldn't put people in the hospital."

Jordan tied her blonde hair into a ponytail. "Do we have any blood left in the fridge?"

Buffy nodded. "Just a bit, I'll have to get some from work tomorrow. You know I really hate doing this right?"

"Hey, a girl's got to eat."

"Yeah and a normal girl has to shop." Buffy punched her daughter playfully in the arm. Jordan's wrinkles faded away and the normal sixteen year old look returned into her face. As they walked home in silence, Buffy was thinking about how strange it was that her daughter is a vampire.

_I have thoughts like this every night, is it strange? _Buffy wondered to herself. She replayed the moment in her head the day she found out she was pregnant….

_It was the first week of July and the sun was shining on the new and improved Sunnydale. It had only taken them about eight months to rebuild the town at a hard-core pace and the people couldn't be any more happier. Except for Buffy, of course. She walked with her down up Giles' driveway and knocked rapidly on his door. _

_He had fallen back in love with Sunnydale again and couldn't come to terms with moving back to England. Giles answered the door with a smile on his face and a plate of cookies in his hand. _

"_Cookie?" He asked Buffy. _

"_No thanks, I'm on a diet," Buffy laughed and invited herself in. Giles placed the cookies on the table and invited Buffy to sit. _

"_It's so nice everyone stops by every so often, Xander mostly, so I like it when someone different drops by." _

"_He's just lonely since," Buffy pauses. "Anya died." _

"_Yeah that is a sad thing. Dare I say it but I miss that annoying sarcastic bitch." Giles laughs and so does Buffy. _

"_Hey I have something to tell you, I'm pregnant." Buffy announces. _

_At first, Giles is confused, then he's smiles, then he is confused again. "Umm?"_

"_Confused? I am too." Buffy reaches into her pocket and produces a picture from her ultrasound and places it in Giles' hands. Giles looks at the photo closely and sees that there's nothing there._

"_Buffy, did you have a miscarriage?"_

"_That's what they're telling me but I don't believe them, feel this." Buffy places Giles' hand on her baby bump. Giles quickly pulls his hand away after he feels a slight kick. _

"_How can this happen though? How far along are you?"_

"_To tell you the truth I don't know." _

_Giles just stares at her. _

"_Vampires don't show up in pictures." Buffy simply said._

"_That's ridiculous! Spike's been dead for eight months now!" Giles pauses. "Angel?"_

"_No, he went back to Los Angeles. Giles I haven't slept with anybody since Spike, and that was a little over a year ago now." _

"_We'll get to the bottom of this!" Giles concludes._

They never did find out how it happened. Buffy looks to her daughter as she turns the key in the door. She has a lot of the same features as Spike; the nose, the mouth, and the hazel eyes.

"What?" Jordan asks.

"Nothing," Buffy shakes her head and opens the door.

_**I hope you all like it! Next chapter will be longer and more interesting! This was just to get me started! Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Sunnydale, looks like today is going to be sunny with a hint of clouds. Going to be a cool day so break out those light jackets and get out of bed!"

Jordan hits the off button on her alarm clock radio and groans. She pulls back the covers and walks over to her mirror. Her bleach blonde hair is a frizzy mess and the bruise on her face from last night is relatively visible. "Stupid vampires," She grumbles as she walks out of her bedroom in her pajamas and her pig slippers.

She walks down the stairs and is greeted by Xander who is having a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. Jordan holds her breath as she walks by the coffee cup steaming with gross scents. Out of all the smells Jordan could smell in the world, she hated coffee. The way it snuck up her nostrils and stayed there forever was annoying to her.

Plus, Xander didn't exactly smell the greatest either. Jordan walks sleepily into the kitchen and sits at the barstool. Her vision is still fuzzy from sleep and her face is hurting from the bruise.

"Hello Jordan," Willow says, turning around from doing the dishes at the kitchen sink.

"Willow?" Jordan asks.

"Yeah, Buffy had to work early this morning; she asked that I get you to school."

Jordan leans in across the counter. "And Xander?"

Willow looks down the hallway at him sadly. "Today is the anniversary of Anya's death. He's still trying to move on."

Jordan nodded her head in understand meant. "Did mom say what time she was working till tonight?"

Buffy had taken a job at the new and improved Sunnydale hospital where she was a receptionist. That's how she got the blood for Jordan's meals sometimes.

"She won't be home until late, so, you're stuck with me." Willow smiles.

"Cool! Hey, is there any blood left in the fridge?"

Willow walks over to the fridge and nonchalantly grabs a juice box full of blood. "Here you go,"

"Thanks Will, you're the only one who seems to be cool with," Jordan pauses as she morphs into her vampire self. "This." She tackles the juice box with her teeth and sucks the blood out until there isn't a drop left.

"Everyone's different," Willow responds.

An hour and a half later, Jordan had her hood up over her head and all the other pieces of her skin covered. Willow honked goodbye from the car and Jordan waved her gloved hands. Once she got inside, she took off her gloves and stuffed them in her locker. She then, looked to her left and looked to her right, then, pulled out a container of food and closed her locker shut.

She walked confidently down the hall and opened the basement door. No one had even seen her enter the school; of course they weren't going to see her enter the basement. She had a secret to cover, and she couldn't let anyone find it out.

She walked past the school's Christmas decorations stored away and the Halloween supplies which was nothing more than witch masks and ghosts sheets. She entered another tiny door just small enough for her to bend down into. She was now in the crawl space of the school, since she was short she could walk without bending down, she just had to be careful.

In the corner of the room sat a man who was trembling. His short bleach blonde hair glistening with sweat and his leather jacket draped around his body.

"Hello?" Jordan asks him softly, trying not to scare him.

The man whips his head around but relaxes once he sees her. "Oh, it's just you." He mumbles.

"Yeah, just me, I brought you some food." She hands the container over to him and he takes it laughing.

"Kid you have no idea what kind of food I eat…" he trails off once he opens the lid and sees three packs of blood. "How did you know?" He asks with his nose wrinkling up.

Jordan smiles and wrinkles her nose too. "Because I'm one too,"

The man devours the blood quickly then returns the empty containers to her. "Thanks," he says his face returning back to normal and Jordan does the same. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Jordan, Jordan Summers."

"I'm Spike, just Spike,"

"Nice to meet you Spike,"

"Say, I knew a girl once with the last name Summers, but, she's probably skipped town now."

"Why are you hiding here?"

"That's a good question. But I do know the answer to it. I died and I got sent to hell. I don't know how but I came back and ended up in this crawl space and then, you found me."

"Yeah I like to come here sometimes to chill and relax, normal life can get kind of hectic."

"Say, how do you go to school without eating everybody?"

"That my friend is a long story and I have to go to class."

…**.**

"Hey Buffy,"

Buffy looked up to see Robin Wood standing in front of the counter with a sling slung around his shoulder and his arm in a bright white cast.

"Hey Robin, what did you do?"

He looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. "Faith and I were boxing together and she got a little too into it and snapped my arm."

Buffy started to laugh but covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, it's just," she started laughing again. "Faith broke your arm."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny B," Faith walked around the corner with a smirk on her face. "It was an honest accident."

"Okay guys I better get back to work, I'll see you later, good luck with the arm!" Buffy called after them. Buffy sat back down in her chair and put a pencil to her temple and closed her eyes. Why had she agreed to work so late? She looked at the empty picture frame on her desk that should have held the picture of Jordan, but instead, held the picture that the photo had come with.

Suddenly, commotion burst in the emergency section and they carried in a man on a stretcher. Buffy looked over the counter to see what it was all about. The man's throat was slit and he had teeth marks in the side of his neck. The slit throat looked fresher than the teeth marks.

Buffy automatically thought the worst. What if Jordan had come home from school, saw the man on the road thinking he was dead, and drank some blood? Buffy grabbed her coat that hung on the hook and walked out the door not caring when her shift was over.

Who knew having a vampire as a child could be so stressful?

_**I don't know who's reading this but I hope you liked it! Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Jordan?" Buffy called into the house, throwing her keys in the little glass dish as she walked. No one responded. "Jordan?" She called again, walking into the kitchen and then walking back through the living room to find the house completely empty.

_That guy probably wasn't even near the house! _

Buffy sat down on the couch and sighed. She overeacted again, just like she had last time a guy was brought into the hospital with a bite on his neck during the day. Since Jordan could come out during the day, she had automatically accused her daughter instead of finding another reason.

Buffy glanced at the clock and found that it was already three forty five; forty five minutes passed school ending. She got up and peered out the blinds looking for Willow's car.

_Where are they? _

Willow's little blue car came to halt at the end of the driveway and out jumped a frantic Willow, her face red. Buffy frowned and opened the door for her friend, not sure of what was happening.

"Where's Jordan?"

"She didn't come out after school, I waited for half an hour but she didn't show. How come you're home from work so early?"

Buffy bit her lip. "My shift got cut short. She likes to walk home sometimes, maybe that's what she's doing."

Willow nodded her head and walked past Buffy and into the house. They both knew what each other was thinking, but neither of them wanted to say it.

**...**

"So, did you used to live in Sunnydale?" Jordan asked Spike while tying a piece of rope in a knot, over and over again.

Spike nodded. "I've lived here time after time. Before I was sent back to hell there was a girl here, she made me stay."

"I've never met another female vampire before." Jordan said.

Spike looked at Jordan and scoffed. "This wasn't a girl vampire! She was, a female human."

"Was?" Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if she made it out after..." He trailed off.

"After what?"

"Nothing, it's not important," Spike got up onto his knees and peered out of the tiny window leading to outside. "Say, it's getting dark out now, we can go out!"

Jordan snapped her head up. "What time is it?"

"Time to get a watch."

"It was really nice talking to you but, I have to go." Jordan grabbed the food container that held the empty blood packets in them and stuffed them into her messenger bag.

"I know this may be asking a lot of you, but, do you think I could stay the night?"

Jordan stared into Spike's hazel eyes, long and hard. "Where I live, no vampire should ever step foot on the lawn. My Mom would rip you to shreds."

"Your mom? You mean, your creator?"

"No, I mean my Mom."

Jordan turned to leave but was stopped by Spike's hand gripping hard on her arm. "Jordan, who's your mother?"

Jordan gulped and tried breaking free from his grasp, but was unsuccessful. "Let me go!" She growled at him, her face turning into her vampire state. Spike let go immediately and staggered back.

She kicked him in the gut and sent him flying to the back wall and watched him fall. She ran out the door, through the basement, and up onto the main floor of the school. She tripped twice on the freshly mopped floor but picked herself up again and flew out the door.

Usually, it would have taken Jordan twenty minutes to walk from the school to her house but with the speed she was running at, it only took her twelve. She turned the corner and ran up her short driveway and started to pound on the thick mahogany door.

"Let me in! Let me in!" She repeated until Buffy came and answered the door.

"Jordan what's wrong?" She asked as soon as she saw Jordan in her panic like state.

"There's a vampire, and I was hanging out with him all day, and," she paused a moment to catch her breath. "He got really mad at me."

Buffy looked out the window again. "Is he after you?"

"Why were you skipping school?" Willow called from the kitchen.

Jordan sighed. "No I don't think he followed me home and," she turned her head to the kitchen. "That's not important!" She called back at Willow.

Buffy folded her arms and looked at her daughter suspiciously. "Why were you hanging out with this vampire anyways?"

Jordan darted her eyes from side to side. "I umm, I found him in the basement of the school, he was hurt and tired so I brought him some blood and he thanked me for it and, we just got talking."

Buffy took Jordan's arm and led her into the kitchen. "Jordan you know what I said about vampires. They're dangerous and they can hurt you in a minute."

"But I'm one too! They can't hurt me, I'm just as strong as them."

"No, you're not," Buffy muttered while taking a packet of blood from the fridge. "You look thirsty, here." She tossed it to Jordan.

Jordan looked at the blood packet, then put it down on the counter. "Am I really half human?"

Buffy stamped her foot. "We've had this discussion before, you are half vampire half human."

Jordan grunted. "Sometimes I would perfer to be just one." She said and then stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Buffy put her elbows on the counter and rested her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

Willow walked over and wrapped an arm around Buffy's shoulders. "It's okay, she'll never find out."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm just worried about her safety for now, and whether that vampire is going to come after her or not."

**_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I promise that there will be more updates from now on. Please review! Oh and I'm trying to do my best with third person, I usually write first person and I'm a much better writer when I'm not writing fanfics. But anyways, I would like to hear your thoughts! _**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry, it was an emergency, I had to come home, it was my daughter. I'll make it up, I promise. I'll work extra shifts for the next two weeks," Buffy pauses. "And not complain."

The man, who was her boss, sighed on the other end of the phone. "Buffy I don't know how many times you have ditched work because of your 'daughter'. I've never seen one single photograph of the girl, how do I know she exists? You've also had a lot of lates and excuses, I'm starting to think your daughter is one of them."

"No! She's real! I swear she's real!"

"Well, I'm sorry Buffy this is one excuse I'm going to need to see proof of. Bring her by tomorrow night when you're scheduled to work again. Fail to do so and you'll lose your job." Her boss hung up without another word.

Buffy let her head fall down onto the counter and growled.

"What?" Willow asked.

"My boss doesn't believe that my own daughter exists. I have to bring her to work tomorrow night, at the hospital, where there is a lot of blood."

Willow gulped. "We can find a way out of this, I know my cousin has a daughter! She's fourteen but we can make her look sixteen no problem!"

"Willow, what colour hair does she have?"

"Red."

Buffy grunted again and put her head back down on the counter.

**...**

"She said her last name was Summers, and she had a mother, but she's a vampire so she couldn't possibly be related to Buffy," Spike mumbled to himself while he walked down the dark streets of town. "She sure hit like Buffy." Spike mumbled clutching his hand to his hurting stomach where Jordan had kicked him.

The streets were quiet and not a person nor a demon were in sight. Spike paused and stopped where he was. "Well, this is quiet," he turned around. "A little too quiet."

"When did you get back?" A voice spoke up from behind him. Spike turned around to the way he was facing before, and laughed when he saw who he was talking to.

"Long time no see Rupert, or do the Scoobies still call you Giles?"

Giles walked out of the darkness and underneath a dimly lit street light. "When did you get back?" He repeated the question.

"Two days ago. I ended up in the school basement, isn't that weird considering that I died there?" He growled.

"Of course, once the Hell spits you back out you end up where you died."

"But if I do recall, the school I ended up in is new, it has a nicer smell and feel to it."

"Yes Sunnydale collapsed but we rebuilt it and of course as it always seems to be, the school was built on top of the Hellmouth."

"So the crawl space I ended up in was the place where I died before."

Giles nodded. "Now you're getting it."

If Spike could feel his heart beating it would probably skip a beat or two when he thought of what he was about to ask Giles next. "What about Buffy, did she make it out?"

Giles smiled. "Yes, she made it out along with a few potentials, Willow, Xander, Faith, Robin, Dawn, Andrew, and me."

Spike counted the people on his fingers. "What about Anya?"

Giles face fell and to mask his feelings he took off his glasses and began to clean them. "We lost her."

"How's Xander taking this?"

"Pretty badly."

"That's too bad..." Spike shook his head. "Why are we discussing this? I need to see Buffy!" Spike walked past Giles without another word.

"Aren't you wondering why you came back?" Giles called back at him.

"Don't know, don't care, that's not important right now." Spike said with his back turned to Giles.

"She's moved on you know."

Spike stopped in his tracks and turned slowly around on his heels to face Giles. "What?"

Giles puts his glasses back on and walks towards Spike. "She has a life now, a job, a family, friends. Anything she could have ever wanted."

"A family? You mean Dawn, Willow, and Xander right?"

Giles smirked and Spike took this as a sign that meant nothing good. He walked across the street quickly and kicked the metal pole of a stop sign and watched as it toppled over onto a little blue car.

"She found someone new? Why didn't you tell me this in the first place!"

The front door of a house opened making half of the street light up. Giles walked away and Spike ran behind the little blue car he had just crushed.

"Who just did that?" An angry woman's voice called.

"Willow?" Spike questioned. He stood up a little ways and looked though the shattered glass of the car. Even though the image was distorted, he could see the red hair and her big eyes.

"Who's there? You're going to pay for this!" Willow stomped down the steps and down the short driveway, her face red with anger. Spike was frozen in place, unable to move with terror, which was silly because it was just Willow.

Willow walked around to the drivers side and froze when she saw Spike huddled down behind her car. Her face went pale and her whole body started to tremble. "Spike?" She whispered. Spike sat there, looking at her.

"No." He said.

"Mom, Mom! He's right there, behind Willow's car! I could see him from upstairs!"

"Willow, is everything alright?" Buffy called from the front door.

Willow's eyes darted from Spike, to Buffy, and then back to Spike, and then back to Buffy. "Everything's fine!" She choked out.

Spike pulled Willow down to the ground which made her yelp in shock. "Buffy!" Willow cried out.

"I'm on it!" Jordan responded back.

"No, I will handle this myself, you are not going after him it's too dangerous!" Buffy ran after Jordan, trying to grab her by the hood of her sweatshirt; but it was too late.

"I knew it was you!" Jordan pointed at Spike and smiled. She pulled a stake out from her back pocket and grasped it firmly in her hand. "I think you know what this, don't you?" Jordan's face turned wrinkly as she leapt at Spike with the stake in her hand.

"Jordan!" Spike yelled as he jumped to his feet, ducking the stake that was being thrown at him.

"Never throw the stake unless you're sure of your target, isn't that what I taught you?" Buffy called from behind Jordan.

"Yes, mother." Jordan growled back, still keeping her eyes on Spike.

"Mom?" Spike questioned just as Jordan punched him in the nose. "Stop!" He yelled as she kicked him in the gut and then punched him across the jaw. "Buffy!" He called out in between trying to duck punches and kicks.

"The crazy vamp knows my name." Buffy said to Willow.

Jordan punched Spike in the jaw again and this time it made it him stagger back into a garbage can. Jordan started to laugh so hard she thought her sides were going to burst. "How do you like that, Spike!" She spat on his face then walked away.

"Spike?" Buffy gasped.

"How did I do Mom?" Jordan skipped back to Buffy and handed her back the stake. "You can finish him off if you want."

Buffy ignored Jordan's offer and pushed away the stake. She slowly walked up to Spike, her heart pounding a mile a minute. Once she was close enough, she stood like a statue and stared into his hazel eyes. "Spike." Her voice cracked and a little smile formed at the corner of her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

"I will not think of her, I will not think of her, I will not..." Xander wasn't convincing, not even for himself. Everyone knew he still thought of her day and night. When he woke up in the middle of the night it was because she wasn't there, when he found himself in front of the shop that should have been the Magic Box it was because of her.

Anya was always with him, and he couldn't help it. Sixteen years ago today she had died. Sixteen years ago today he called her name and when she didn't respond, he ran. Andrew told him that there was nothing he could have done but he didn't believe it. Deep down he still thought he could have saved her.

"Xander?" his name was being called again and he hardly noticed, that's how it always was now a days. "Xander!" His name was called again and this time, he looked up to Dawn standing beside him.

"Dawnie? What are you doing here?" He said groggily, sitting upright on the couch.

"It's Buffy's birthday tomorrow, remember? I'm home for the weekend," she put her hands on her hips and looked around his apartment and frowned. "What's with all of the empty pop cans?"

"Sorry, I should have cleaned up." Xander got off the couch in his zombie like state and began to pick up the empty Pepsi cans. Dawn bent down beside him and started to help him.

"Did you forget I was coming?"

Xander sighed. "Yes I did, I'm sorry, it's even written down on my calendar."

Dawn trotted over to his calendar by the kitchen sink. "No, it isn't."

"My spare bedroom is cleaned out, it has been for quite a while."

"It's no problem Xander, I can just go over to Willow's," she paused. "I know how hard it is, to lose someone, I think you need some alone time."

_I've had enough alone time. _Xander thought to himself but kept his mouth shut.

"Sure, that's fine also."

"I'm so excited! I bought Buffy the best present ever!"

"I'm sure you did." Xander mumbled. With Anya not around, Xander wasn't much for talking.

**...**

"But I don't get it! How do Mom and Spike know each other?" Jordan asked Willow for the fourth time after being kicked out of the house for an hour.

"It's a long story Jordie, and I think your Mom wants to explain it to you."

Jordan scoffed. "My Mom never wants to explain anything to me! With my luck I'll be told some obscure lie that doesn't even sound remotely true!"

Willow blinked. "You're so much like your father." She mumbled underneath her breath.

"What did she mean by 'it's been a long time, Spike', how long ago did Mom and Spike meet? Is Mom really the age she says she is? What if she's lying to me about that too!"

"Jordan," Buffy opened the back door of the house. "I think it's time for you to come inside now."

"Finally." Jordan grunted and stepped in the house.

"You too, Willow."

Willow stepped in after Jordan with her head hanging low. Spike sat at the kitchen table with his hands claspsed together and a smile perplexed on his face.

Buffy put a hand on Jordan's shoulder. "Spike, this is my daughter, Jordan," she stared into Spike's eyes long and hard and soon enough, a wave of realization washed over his face and he sank back in his chair, taking everything in. "Spike's going to be staying with us for a few days, alright?" Buffy asked Jordan.

Jordan's jaw dropped. "Mom! This vampire grabbed my arm and threatned me! Why is he staying with us?"

"He's an old friend, he's good don't worry."

"How is he good?"

"He has a soul."

"I don't."

Buffy sighed. "Just, let it go and we'll talk about it later okay? I think it's time for you to get ready for bed, you have school tomorrow."

Jordan glared at her mother and then at Spike. "Goodnight Willow." She said looking at Willow and smiling and then walking back up the stairs.

Buffy sat down in the chair across from Spike and Willow sank into the one in the middle.

"So, this is weird, you're back, how exactly did that happen?" Willow asked.

"He doesn't know, Will."

"If I did know I would be bloody telling it to you. Buffy, that girl, she's a vampire how is she your daughter?"

Willow looked at both of them with confusion spread across her face. "What the hell were you guys talking about in here for the past hour?"

"Just things," Buffy said.

"More like an argument actually."

"Jordan is half human half vampire." Buffy told him.

Spike chuckled. "How is that possible?"

"You tell me Spike, I'm just as confused as you are. One day I'm very upset that you're dead and the next," she paused. "I'm carrying our daughter in my hands as if life were normal."

"Hold on a minute," Spike stood up and started to laugh. "Our daughter?"

"That's right, she's half me half you."

"That can't be, that's impossible!"

"I'm trying to tell you Spike that it is possible!"

"Please for goodness sakes listen to her!" Willow sighed.

"Okay well, how come she doesn't have a soul?"

"She's half human so she doesn't have the full on desire to kill like normal vampire's do."

Spike sat back down. "This is too much to handle, just, let me take this in."


End file.
